Inuyasha episode 400
by inuyasha1655
Summary: Updated! Finally got ch.13 is up! sorry that I can't get rid of ranma, but I've already written 22 chapters with him in it. will try to get rid of him in ch.23 if i can. please R&R! Update as soon as i can. ps. might turn into a yaoi between koga and inu!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue me!

Tsuki: ( Standing behind some trees watching the road)

They should be coming anytime now.

(Looks up at the trees) Why must you always lurk in the shadows?

Naraku: You remember what to do? ( appears)

Tsuki: Yeah, kidnap the girl that accompanies the half demon.

I already know. ( looks at the road)

Naraku: ( nods) Remember, don't kill anyone.

Tsuki: I won't! Remember, I'm only doing this for Hisui!

Now Go!

Naraku: ( lowers his head) Think of your sister when you speak to me.

Tsuki: GO!

Naraku: ( fades into the shadows)

Tsuki: ….

Inuyasha: Where is she?!?! She was suppose to be here by now!

Shippo: Maybe she's at "school?"

Kagome: (throws her backpack over the well) Hey guys!

(climbs over the well)

Sango: Welcome back Kagome.

Kagome: Sorry it took so long.

Miroku: Yes, welcome back kagome.

Inuyasha: What took you so long?!

Kagome: I took a bath unlike you, I worry about my hygene. Anyway I brought lunch!

Inuyasha: Did you bring those noodles I love?!

Kagome: Yes. (smiles)

Inuyasha: (snatches bag away from her) Great! Boil some water for me would ya?

Kagome: But what about the lunch I made?

Inuyasha: Na, those omlets you made last time made me sick. I'm good with this. Now go boil me some water!

Kagome: Jerk! SIT, SIT, SIT!

Inuyasha: When we get to kaede's village I'm gonna have her put an enchanted necklace on you!

Shippo: What kind of omlets did you bring this time kagome?

Kagome: Ham & Cheese. 

Sango: I'll have them if no one else will, but let's worry about food when we get to the village. Kaede must be wondering where we are.

Kagome: Yeah, you're right.

Inuyasha: As soon as we're done with lunch here, we'll go to kaede's village!

Kagome: Whatever Inuyasha. SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I'm gonna get you back for that!

Miroku: Calm down inuyasha. Save your strength.

Shippo: Yeah! Don't fight with kagome either!

Inuyasha: Stay out of this you perverted monk and kitsune youkai!

Kagome: Don't pick on shippo! (grabs inuyasha's ear)

Inuyasha: Let go or else kagome!

Kagome: Or else what?!

Inuyasha: Don't let go and you'll find out! (starts to raise claws)

Kagome: Go ahead and try me!

Inuyasha: Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

Kagome: Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!

Inuyasha: When we get to the village you're really gonna pay for that!

Kagome: Whatever!

Inuyasha: Who did you bring with you now?!

Kagome: I brought a friend that came from china recently. His name is…

Ranma: Ranma Saotome. ( grinning, stepping outta nowhere)

Inuyasha: Where did you get him from kagome?

Kagome: I met him at school. He got here a few days ago.

Ranma: I was there training with my father. Just don't splash me with cool water.

Inuyasha: Why not ranma saotome?

Ranma: Don't want to talk about it.

Inuyasha: Fine with me. We'll find out sooner or later.

**To be continued soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 2 for ya!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters so please don't su me and please don't use the character Tsuki cause that is an original character that my friend made.

Ranma: Hey kagome, can you try to tell your friends to not splash me with cold water for me?

Kagome: Sure ranma. Hey guys please don't splash ranma with cold water.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Miroku: Ok.

Sango: Fine with me.

Shippo: Ok.

Kagome: Thanks.

Ranma: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: (blushes) No problem.

Shippo: When are we going to the village?

Inuyasha: When we're done with lunch!

Shippo: Ok, ok; You don't have to get mad.

Kagome: Calm down Inuyasha!

Miroku: I think someone's coming towards this area.

Sango: Who do you think it is kagome?

Kagome: Don't know but they must be aware that we're here.

Inuyasha: Stop wasting your strength, it's only kaede.

(kaede walks over to the group.)

Kaede: What is taking you all so long?

Kagome: Sorry kaede. We all sat down to eat lunch. You can join us if you like.

Kaede: Thank you very much Kagome.

Inuyasha: Great! Now the old bat is joining us.

Kaede: Watch your words Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Be quiet you old hag. (puts noodles down and leans back)

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: At least I didn't lose my lunch this time. 

Kagome: Shut up and finish!

Inuyasha: Why don't you?!

Kagome: Shut up & finish!

Inuyasha: Leave me alone and stop rushing me!

Kagome: Then hurry up and finish!

Inuyasha: If you want me to hurry up then shut up!

Kagome: Fine, but hurry up!

Shippo: Leave kagome alone inuyasha!

Kagome: Thank you shippo.

Ranma: These omlets taste good kagome. 

Kagome: Thanks Ranma.

Ranma: What do you do in this feudal era?

Kagome: We look for shards of the shikon jewel that we lost a while back.

Ranma: How hard is that?

Kagome: Believe me, you have no idea.

Ranma: Do you want to know why I don't want to be splashed with cold water?

(everyone starts to gather around ranma)

Ranma: I said only kagome!!! (

(everyone except kagome backs off)

kagome: Sure, if you really want to tell me.

Ranma: Well the reason is…

Inuyasha: Let's go kagome!

Kagome: Sorry about that ranma. Tell me later, ok?

Ranma: Ok.

Shippo: Come on kagome!

Kagome: Coming shippo!

Inuyasha: Hey kaede, can you put one of those enchanted necklaces on kagome for me?

Kaede: Why would you want kagome to wear one of the necklaces?

Inuyasha: So that I can get her back for all those sit commands she shouted!

Kaede: Fine, I'll put one on her.

**To Be Continued? You decide. Please send review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me cause I don't own these characters!!!

Inuyasha: Kagome is in a world of pain!

Kaede: Now I said I would put an enchanted necklace on her, but I

didn't say it would cause her pain.

Inuyasha: THEN WHAT IS IT GOING TO DO?!

Kaede: Why don't you just say the word 'kiss' and find out.

Inuyasha: Fine. Kiss!

(Kagome hovers over to inuyasha and kisses him)

Kagome: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Inuyasha: Make me mad and that is going to happen.

Kagome: WHAT?!?!

Inuyasha: I had kaede put an enchanted necklace on you.

Kagome: When you make me mad I'm gonna yell SIT!!!

( Inuyasha falls into the ground)

Inuyasha: When you do I'm gonna yell KISS!!

(kagome hovers over and kisses him)

Kagome: Fine with me! (blushing)

Inuyasha: Fine with me too! (blushing)

Kagome: I think I might just have some feelings toward inuyasha

Inuyasha: I think I like kagome just as much as I like kikyo

Sango: Are you two done arguing yet?

Inuyasha: Let's go kagome! Don't forget your friend Ranma Saotome either!

Kagome: Shut up & leave Ranma alone!

Ranma: I'm not worried about what he says.

Kagome: Ok. That's good.

Inuyasha: Let's move it kagome!

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!

( inuyasha slams into the ground)

Inuyasha: You earned this one! KISS GIRL!!!

( Kagome hovers over and kisses him)

Kagome: I can't believe you made me kiss you!!!

Inuyasha: I told you when you say sit, I'll say kiss.

Kagome: I have to be more careful

Miroku: Hold on for a few minutes. I want to see kaede about something.

Kaede: What is it miroku?

Miroku: I was wondering if you could put an enchanted

necklace on sango that you put on kagome?

Kaede: I suppose I could, but only sango's necklace will respond to

your voice whether you say kiss or not.

Miroku: Fine with me. Thanks kaede!

Sango: What did you ask about?

Miroku: It was a personal matter.

Sango: Whatever.

Inuyasha: Let's go everyone!

Kagome: Hold your horses Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Do you want to get those jewel shards or not kagome?!

Kagome: Hold on! I want to know what miroku talked to kaede about.

Kaede: What is it kagome?

Kagome: I want to know what miroku talked to you about.

Kaede: He wanted me to put an enchanted necklace on sango like the one I put on you.

Kagome: This is not good. I can't believe that perverted monk did that!

MIROKU! GET OVER HERE!!!

Miroku: Y-yes lady kagome?

Kagome: Kaede, put an enchanted necklace like inuyasha's on miroku.

Kaede: There you go! It is activated by saying 'down' or 'back'. Either one will work.

Kagome: Thank you kaede. Down miroku!

(miroku falls into the ground)

Miroku: Now I know what inuyasha feels like.

**To Be Continued?**

**Please send in reviews!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me cause I don't own any of the characters except tsuki!

Kagome: That's exactly how inuyasha feels.

Miroku: Fine.

Kagome: Fine what?

Miroku: I won't use the necklace.

Kagome: Good. Now lets get going.

Inuyasha: Lets go already!

Kagome: Whatever!

Inuyasha: Lets get going before I say the word!

Kagome: Fine. Lets go everyone!

Inuyasha: Can you sense a jewel shard yet?

Kagome: Not yet inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Everyone keep your guard up! Including you Ranma!

Ranma: Don't worry about me!

Inuyasha: Believe me I'm not!

Miroku: I sense someone coming!

Inuyasha: WHO!

Miroku: Don't know.

Tsuki: I'm here for the girl.

Inuyasha: Which one!

Tsuki: The one with the shikon jewel shards!

Inuyasha: Well you cant have either one!

Tsuki: Then I have to take one by force!

Inuyasha: No you won't! (Draws Tetsuiga)

Tsuki: What is that!

Inuyasha: The sword that will defeat you!

Tsuki: You're never going to defeat me!

(Dashes over and steals Kagome.)

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME!

Miroku: Say the word inuyasha!

Inuyasha: KISS!

(Kagome hovers back and kisses him)

Kagome: Thanks for saving me inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Who was that?

Kagome: She said her name was tsuki when she took me.

Inuyasha: But why was she after the jewel shards?

Kagome: Don't know, but it must have something to do with naraku.

Inuyasha: I guess you're glad kaede put that necklace on you now, huh!

Kagome: Yeah, I guess so.

Miroku: KISS.

(Sango hovers over and kisses miroku)

Sango: NASTY! I just kissed that perverted monk! blush

Kagome: MIROKU! DOWN BOY!

(Miroku crashes into the ground)

Miroku: OUCH! Now I really know how inuyasha feels.

Kagome: Well, I told you what would happen if you used that necklace.

Miroku: Sorry kagome.

Ranma: What's the deal with these necklaces?

Inuyasha: The necklaces are a connection to people. If the person says a certain word the necklace will make the wearer do something. Like if I say kiss…

(Kagome hovers over and kisses him.)

Inuyasha: …She will hover over and kiss me.

Kagome: If I say Sit or Down, Inuyasha will crash into the ground, same with miroku.

Miroku: If I say kiss Sango will hover over and kiss me.

Ranma: Now I see. So if I say sit , kiss , down , or kiss you all will have to do what the

necklace makes you do.

All: Don't Say Those Words!

(all hit ranma)

Ranma: Sorry!

Kagome : Don't do it again!

Ranma: Ok!

Sango: MIROKU! If you ever make me kiss you again you'll wish you were never born!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Please R & R. thanx:)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki so, Please don't sue me!

Miroku: Ok! Calm down sango.

Sango: CALM DOWN! I'LL SHOW YOU CALM DOWN!

( Throws boomerang bone)

Miroku: Watch where you're throwing that!

Sango: What did you say!

Miroku: Nothing. sweat drop

Sango: Thought so.

Inuyasha: Are you two done arguing?

Sango: Yes.

Miroku: Yeah.

Inuyasha: Then lets start going!

Kagome: What's your hurry, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I want to get the jewel shard!

Kagome: It's not that far away. It's actually coming closer!

Inuyasha: What! Who is it!

Kagome: I think it's koga!

Koga: Hello kagome.

Kagome: Hello Koga.

Inuyasha: GIVE ME THOSE JEWEL SHARDS IN YOUR LEG!

Koga: Never! You're never getting my jewel shards you mutt!

Inuyasha: We'll see about that! Tetsuiga!

(Draws tetsuiga)

Koga: I've already faced you with that sword!

Inuyasha: I learned a new trick lately!

Koga: Try using it!

Inuyasha: Fine! BACKLASH WAVE!

Koga: I can't dodge it! AAAAAHHHHH!

Kagome: Koga! Why did you hurt him! SIT BOY!

(Inuyasha crashes into the ground)

Inuyasha: You asked for it kagome! KISS GIRL!

(Kagome hovers over and kisses Inuyasha)

Kagome: I forgot that I had that necklace on! blush atomic blush

Inuyasha: That one was different. It was like she wanted to kiss me. atomic blush

Koga: How dare you kiss the fair kagome!

Inuyasha: Shut up koga!

Koga: Make me dog breath!

Inuyasha: You're gonna eat those words!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

(inuyasha crashes into the ground)

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: Stop fighting and calm down! Both of you!

Koga: Yes, fair kagome.

Inuyasha: Whatever kagome.

Kagome: Finally a time when you two aren't fighting.

Miroku: What do you want koga?

Koga: I want kagome's hand in marriage.

Kagome: WHAT!

Inuyasha: You can forget that thought!

Koga: Over my dead body pup!

Inuyasha: You're gonna regret saying that!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

(inuyasha crashes into the ground)

Inuyasha: I think you forgot about something! KISS!

(Kagome hovers over and kisses him)

Kagome: You two need to stop fighting over me! I'm not gonna be your partner koga!

Koga: But kagome, I love you more than anyone else.

Kagome: I don't care! I'm only here to get the shikon jewel shards back!

Inuyasha: Then why did you break it in the first place!

Kagome: It was an accident and you know that inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Whatever kagome! Do what you want! I don't care!

Kagome: Stop joking! Without me you won't be able to gather the jewel shards!

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me cause I don't own any of the characters except tsuki!

Inuyasha: I really don't care! I hope she don't go home!

Kagome: Maybe I'll just go home then! I'll trick him and hide at kaede's!

Inuyasha: FINE! Go home then!

Kagome: FINE! I WILL!

(Starts riding off)

Inuyasha: KISS!

(Hovers over and kisses him)

Kagome: I thought you wanted me to leave. atomic blush

Inuyasha: I don't! I was just joking! atomic blush

( Inuyasha's pants fall off!)

Kagome: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SSSSIIIITTT!

(Inuyasha crashes into the ground four times as hard)

Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome! I didn't mean that to happen! double atomic blush

Kagome: Fine. I'll accept it this time, but don't let it happen again! triple atomic blush

(Inuyasha puts his pants back on)

Inuyasha: Hey Shippo! Why don't you entertain us with some of that fox-magic or yours?

Shippo: Ok, Inuyasha!

(Starts to transform into various objects)

Inuyasha: Why do you keep blushing when you kiss me?

Kagome: don't worry about that!

Inuyasha: Fine. Whatever.

Ranma: Shippo, how can you transform into all those things?

Shippo: I'm a full demon. I am gifted with those powers.

Ranma: Cool.

Inuyasha: So Ranma, what do you like to do?

Ranma: I like to train a lot in the 'Anything goes' martial arts style

Inuyasha: Nice. Can you fight well?

Ranma: yeah. I'm better than my old man!

Inuyasha: Very nice.

Kagome: What are you prying at Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Nothing. I was just wondering.

Kagome: Don't try anything Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I'm not!

Kagome: I'm keeping an eye on you, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What did I do?

Kagome: Nothing, Yet.

Inuyasha: Whatever Kagome.

Koga: Did you forget about me?

Inuyasha: Shut up & enjoy the entertainment!

Koga: Don't mind if I do! By the way inuyasha, I'm the one that pansted you in front of kagome! laughing

Inuyasha: WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Calm down inuyasha. It was just some harmless fun. Lighten up a bit.

Inuyasha: Whatever!

Koga: Yeah Inuyasha. Lighten up and have some fun once in a while.

Inuyasha: Fine. I'll have some fun. Starting with you.

Koga: What do you mean by that?

Inuyasha: You'll find out.

Koga: I don't like where this going. sweat drop

(Later that Night)

Inuyasha: I think I'll play a trick on koga.

(Sticks koga's hand in warm water.)

Inuyasha: This is gonna be good when he wakes up tomorrow. snickers

(Morning)

Kagome: WHAT IS THAT SMELL!

Shippo: I want to know the same thing.

Miroku: What is that smell kagome?

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me cause I don't own any of the characters except tsuki!

Sango: I would like to know the same thing kagome.

Kagome: We all want to know the same thing.

(Everyone looks at inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Wasn't me!

(Everyone looks at koga)

Koga: WHAT?

Kagome: It's you that the smell is coming from!

Koga: What smell?

Kagome: Why don't you look in front of you!

Koga: Atomic Blush Sorry. I'll go take a bath.

Kagome: Good. While you're at it, take inuyasha with you. He needs it.

Inuyasha: What do you mean I need it!

Kagome: Exactly what I said. YOU STINK! When was the last time you took a bath!

Inuyasha: don't remember.

Kagome: Then go with koga and take one! And don't fight either!

Inuyasha: Fine, whatever.

Koga: Ok.

(walks down to hot spring)

Inuyasha: Don't know why I have to go with you to the hot spring to take a bath.

Koga: Believe me, I don't want you with me as much as you don't want to be here.

Inuyasha: Too bad about your accident.

Koga: Don't bring that up!

Inuyasha: Ok, don't get an attitude!

Koga: Let's just hurry up and get this over with!

( Koga and inu get in hot spring)

Inuyasha: This hot spring don't feel bad.

Koga: I'll agree with you this time inuyasha. It does feel quite relaxing.

Inuyasha: I bet they wouldn't care if we relaxed here all day.

Koga: I say we should. If they want us, they can come down here to get us.

Inuyasha: Lets stay here then.

(Back at camp)

Kagome: I wonder what's taking them so long?

Miroku: Maybe their fighting again.

Kagome: they better not be fighting.

Ranma: I'm gonna go take a bath in the hot spring too, so I'll check on them.

Kagome: Thanks Ranma.

( Back at the hot spring)

Inuyasha: Hey Ranma!

Koga: Hey!

Ranma: Hey guys!

(Ranma gets in hot spring)

Inuyasha: Did kagome send you to check on us?

Ranma: No, I wanted to come and relax, but she did tell me to make sure that you two don't fight.

Koga: She don't need to worry about us fighting cause we're going to stay and relax all day.

Ranma: Then you guys won't mind if I join you two all day.

Koga: Go right ahead.

Inuyasha: I don't care. Your choice.

Ranma: What is this shikon jewel I've been hearing about?

Inuyasha: The shikon jewel is none of your business.

Ranma: Ok, I won't pry.

Inuyasha: Hey koga! You want to know why you had that little accident?

Koga: YEAH! WHY?

Inuyasha: You had your accident cause I put your hand in warm water.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me cause I don't own any of the characters except tsuki.

Koga: Why did you do that!

Inuyasha: To get you back for the trick you pulled on me yesterday.

Ranma: Good Prank Inuyasha. (laughing)

Koga: Just wait till I pull another prank on you Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Good luck trying Koga!

Ranma: Can't you two relax without fighting?

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Koga: Yeah.

(Back at Camp)

Kagome: I bet all three of them are sitting there relaxing and forgot all about us.

Miroku: I think you're right. I think I'll join them.

Kagome: Tell them not to forget about gathering the jewel shards.

Miroku: I will.

(At the hot spring)

Ranma: Hey Miroku!

Inuyasha: (to koga; whispering) Here comes that perverted monk.

Miroku: I hope you don't mind if I join you.

Ranma: Not at all. Come on in.

Miroku: Thanks ranma.

Ranma: No problem.

Inuyasha: What do you want miroku?

Miroku: Can't I come and relax once in a while. Plus Kagome wanted me to tell you not to forget about gathering the sacred jewel shards.

Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah. I didn't forget.

Koga: I haven't smelt anyone around for a while.

Miroku: I still think we shouldn't let our guard down.

Inuyasha: I guess you're right miroku. Still, we can relax.

Ranma: Yeah miroku. We can still relax.

Miroku: I guess you're right.

Koga: What was kagome and sango doing when you left the camp?

Miroku: Kagome was wondering what was taking everyone so long and complaining that inuyasha really needed this bath. Sango was just lying down relaxing.

Inuyasha: Well, go tell them they can join us in the hot spring if they want to.

Miroku: Ok, fine. I'll go tell them.

(get's out and get's dressed)(Back at the camp)

Kagome: Well, what were they doing miroku?

Miroku: They are relaxing and talking in the hot spring. They said that you and sango can come down and join them if you two would like to.

Sango: I think that I will. I need to take a relaxing dip around now.

Kagome: I guess I can go, but I'm bringing the jewel shards with me.

(all walk down to the hot spring)

Miroku: I'm back with kagome and sango.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome! Hey sango!

Koga: Hey kagome!

Kagome: Hey guys!

Sango: I'll be on the other side of the spring if anyone needs me. Care to join me kagome?

Kagome: Sure sango. These guys can take care of themselves.

Miroku: I was hoping they would stay on this side with us.

Inuyasha: In case you didn't know miroku, they went to the other side because of you! You perverted monk!

Koga: Why are you so perverted!

Miroku: I just can't help myself.

Inuyasha: Pathetic excuse.

Ranma: If you weren't so perverted I would tell you guys my secret.

Inuyasha: Yeah, too bad miroku.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki so please don't sue me!

Koga: Too bad, cause I love to know peoples secrets. Like Inuyasha's, he turns human when there's no moon out.

Inuyasha: You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!

Koga: Oh well! It slipped out!

Ranma: I don't care about that. I can't do anything to him anyway.

Inuyasha: Didn't you say you trained in this 'anything goes' martial arts?

Ranma: Yeah, I said that.

Koga: What is this 'anything goes' martial arts?

Ranma: It means exactly what I said. Anything goes.

Inuyasha: So what you're saying is that anything goes when fighting like that.

Ranma: Exactly Inuyasha.

(Ranma dunks his head under water)

Koga: Why does everyone like getting their hair wet?

Ranma: Cause it feels good and refreshing.

Koga: Oh, ok.

( koga & Inuyasha dunks their heads under water)

Inuyasha: That does feel good.

Koga: It ain't bad.

Ranma: At least you two get to try things from the modern time.

Inuyasha: You mean like the noodles I love that kagome brings me from your time.

Ranma: Right.

Koga: Kagome brought food?

Inuyasha: She always brings something with her from her time.

Ranma: What happen to that young kitsune youkai that was entertaining us at the camp site last night?

Inuyasha: Who? Shippo? He's just hiding, trying to surprise us.

Shippo: You always ruin a good surprise Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Not my fault you can't hide your presence from me.

Shippo: Would be nice if you would stop ruining my surprises!

Kagome: Inuyasha! Stop fighting with shippo!

Inuyasha: Make me!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

(Inuyasha slams into the ground)

Inuyasha: You earned this kagome! Kiss girl!

(Kagome floats over to the other side of the spring and kisses inuyasha)

Miroku: I'd better hurry up and do the same thing before kagome notices Kiss sango!

(sango floats over and kisses miroku)

Sango: (Slaps miroku) I'm goona kill you next time you do that miroku!

Kagome: Down miroku!

(Miroku slams into the bottom of the hot spring)

Inuyasha: Now you know how I feel miroku.

Miroku: I know what you mean.

(The girls go back to the other side of the spring)

Sango: The nerve of that miroku!

Kagome: I think miroku has certain feelings for you sango.

Sango: Blush Feelings for me! NO WAY!

Kagome: I think he does. I think he's just afraid to tell you his true feelings for you.

Sango: You really think so kagome? Do you really think he has feelings for me?

Kagome: I absolutely think he does!

Sango: You think I should ask him if he does have feelings for me?

Kagome: Well, Do you have feelings for him?

Sango: I think I do.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki so please don't sue me!

Kagome: Well then you should ask him.

Sango: What if it don't come out right?

Kagome: The worst he can say is no.

Sango: Ok, I'll go ask him.

(swims over to other side)

Sango: Can I speak with you alone for a moment miroku?

Miroku: Sure.

Sango: It's kinda personal, but do you have feelings for me?

Miroku: Y-y-y-yes. I d-do have feelings for you. Now may I ask you a question?

Sango: Go ahead.

Miroku: Will you bear my children, sango?

(slaps miroku)

Sango: Don't push it monk.

Miroku: Ok, ok! Do you have feelings for me?

Sango: Kinda…I mean…Yes.

Miroku: Will you go steady with me?

Sango: Yes, gladly.

( sango goes back to the other side of the spring)

Kagome: Well? How did it go?

Sango: It went well. I found out he does have feelings for me.

(On the other side)

Inuyasha: What did she want?

Miroku: She wanted to know if I had feelings for her.

Koga: So what did you say?

Miroku: I told her I do.

Inuyasha: You better not be lying.

Miroku: I'm not!

Koga: Better not be!

(On the other side of the spring)

Kagome: So what are you and miroku going to do first?

Sango: Don't know. I wish that we could go to your time kagome.

Kagome: That could be made possible.

Sango: How?

Kagome: With both of you possessing a sacred jewel shard!

Sango: Are you sure that will work?

Kagome: No, but it should cause the jewel has the power to pass through the portal.

Sango: If it don't work will you bring us something back?

Kagome: Sure. That would work.

(on the other side of the spring)

Koga: What are you gonna do with her?

Miroku: Not really sure.

Inuyasha: Do something nice with her, without being perverted!

Miroku: Ok! I'll try.

Ranma: I would take her out to dinner.

Miroku: But we don't have what you and kagome call restaurants in this time.

Ranma: Me and Kagome can probably fix that problem for you.

Miroku: How would you do that?

Ranma: We could use kaede's house.

Miroku: Are you sure you can make it work?

Ranma: We could try.

Miroku: Ok. It probably wouldn't hurt anything.

(on the other side of the spring)

Kagome: Well, you want me to make a back-up plan in case you can't get to my time?

Sango: Would you please?

Kagome: Ok, let me go talk to ranma.

(swims over to ranma)

Kagome: Can I talk to you alone for a moment?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki so, please don't sue me!

Ranma: Sure, what's up?

Kagome: Well sango is looking forward about going on a date with miroku, but I need a back-up plan in case they can't get to the present.

Ranma: Well, I was thinking we could turn kaede's house into a restaurant for a little while for them. That is if kaede lets us.

Kagome: I'm sure she will, and that is a brilliant back-up plan! Thanks ranma!

Ranma: No problem. It'll be my pleasure to help.

Kagome: Don't make Akane Tendo jealous.

Ranma: Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine.

Kagome: For your sake , I hope you're right.

Ranma: If I know her, she can protect herself.

Kagome: Whatever you say ranma.

( swims back towards sango)

Kagome: Ok, we've got a back-up plan.

Sango: What is it?

Kagome: If you and miroku can't get through then we'll make kaede's house into a restaurant.

Sango: That sounds good.

Kagome: I hope kaede lets us.

(on the other side)

Ranma: We have a back-up plan.

Miroku: Is it the one with the restaurant?

Ranma: Yeah, Why?

Miroku: No reason.

Inuyasha: You'd better not pull anything miroku!

Koga: He's right! You'd better not pull anything!

Miroku: I'm not!

Shippo: Can't you all just relax!

Inuyasha: Fine.

Koga: I smell something coming!

Inuyasha: Who is it!

Kagome: Watch out inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What was that!

(person appears)

Inuaysha: SESSHO-MARU! What do you want!

Sessho-maru: I've come to get tetsuiga!

Inuyasha: I'll never let you have tetsuiga!

Sessho-maru: We'll see about that half-demon!

(Charges towards inuyasha)

Inuyasha: I'll defeat you this time!

(pulls out tetsuiga) (sesshy stops instantly)

Sessho-maru: Be decent and put your pants on!

Inuyasha: (looks down) AAAHHH!

(quickly pulls pants on)

Miroku: How embarrassing.

Kagome: I agree.

Koga: What a weirdo.

Sessho-maru: Can we get back to the fight now?

Inuyasha: Lets go!

(Charges at each other)

Sessho-maru: You'll never defeat me brother!

Inuyasha: In your dreams!

(Tetsuiga clashes with tokijin)

Sessho-maru: You'll never beat my tokijin!

Inuyasha: You'll never win against me sessho-maru!

(Inuyasha stops instantly)

Jaken: Sorry m'lord.

Inuyasha: Look who's embarrassed now!

(sessho-maru looks down)

Sessho-maru: (pulls pants up) We'll meet another day! quadruple atomic blush

Kagome: That must have been really embarrassing for sessho-maru.

Miroku: I think Inuyasha was about to beat him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Please R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki so please don't sue me!

Shippo: That was a lucky break for you inuyasha.

Inuyasha: What do you mean lucky break! I was about to beat him!

Kagome: Calm down inuyasha. He's gone for now.

Inuyasha: Fine. I'm going back in the spring.

(Takes off pants and get in)

Koga: Why does your brother want to kill you?

Inuyasha: He wants to take possession of the tetsuiga that our father left to me.

Ranma: What's so special about that sword?

Inuyasha: It won't let demons posses it.

Ranma: Then why can you use it?

Inuyasha: Cause I'm only half-demon.

Ranma: Oh, ok.

Shippo: When are we gonna go somewhere?

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it! We'll leave when we're ready.

Kagome: It's starting to get late. I think we should turn in for the night.

Miroku: I think you're right kagome.

Sango: We should rest and get our energy back for tomorrow.

(inu sniffs the air)

Inuyasha: Hurry up and get in the tents before it rains!

Ranma: Oh no.

Kagome: What's wrong ranma?

Ranma: Well, when I get wet with cold water…(starts raining)…I turn into a girl until I'm splashed with hot water.

Kagome: So that's your secret.

Ranma: Yep.

Kagome: That's ok. Just be careful around miroku.

Ranma: Ok.

(Miroku comes behind ranma and rubs her ass)

Miroku: Will you bear my children?

Ranma: (slaps miroku) Get away you perv!

Kagome: What did I tell you.

Ranma: Now I know what you mean. Do you have an umbrella?

Kagome: Yeah, why?

Ranma: So I can use it to go to the hot spring so I can change back into a boy.

Kagome: Sure, just be careful.

Ranma: I will.

(walks down to the spring)

Ranma: Finally back as a boy again.

Opens umbrella and walks to camp)

Inuyasha: Where were you?

Ranma: Don't worry about it inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Sorry, didn't mean to pry.

Kagome: Quit arguing over there!

Inuyasha: Shut up kagome!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

(Inu crashes into the ground)

Inuyasha: Stop that!

Kagome: Shut up then!

Inuyasha: Whatever!

Koga: I don't know why you and kagome fight a lot.

Inuyasha: Don't worry about it!

Koga: Watch your mouth pup!

Inuyasha: Don't call me a pup! You fleabag!

Koga: You're asking for it mutt!

Kagome: Shut up over there! That means you and koga, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Whatever kagome!

(koga falls asleep)

Koga: Leave kagome alone inuyasha!

Inuyasha: I didn't even…(he was talking in his sleep) I guess I can pull another prank on him

(puts koga's hand in muddy water)

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please R & R!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except tsuki, so please don't sue me!!!

Inuyasha: (snickers) Its gonna stink in here tomarrow morning. Kagome?

Kagome: What inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Can I sleep in your tent with you?

Kagome: Yeah, I guess.

Inuyasha: Thanx!

(In The Morning…)

Miroku: What's that smell?!

Shippo: It stinks!

Kagome: I think its koga again!

Inuyasha: Lets find out!

(Pulls tent apart without ripping)

Kagome: WAKE UP KOGA!!!

Koga: AAAAHHHH!!!! What did you do that for?!?!?!

Kagome: You stink like hell!!! Go take another bath!!!

Koga: Fine. (walks down to spring) Why did I shit my pants? I bet Inuyasha did this to me!

(Washes quickly and runs back to camp)

Inuyasha: That was quick.

Koga: How dare you pull a prank like that on me Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: It was a joke. Lighten up a bit koga.

Koga: You call shitting my pants a joke?!?!?! That's just plain sick!

Inuyasha: Lighten up a little koga. It was only a joke!

Koga: A joke my ass! You did that on purpose!

Inuyasha: Oh shut up you big baby!

Koga: Don't call me a baby, mutt!

Inuyasha: Don't call me a mutt, jerk!

Kagome: Both of you shut up!!!

Inuyasha: Be quiet and stay out of this kagome!

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!

( Inuyasha crashes into the ground)

Koga: Good one kagome!

Kagome: Shut up koga! Leave him alone!

Koga: Ok. Just calm down!

Kagome: Fine.

Inuyasha: What was that all about?

Koga: Don't worry about it inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Koga: Whatever my ass.

Kagome: Don't start with him koga!

Koga: Fine.

Inuyasha: I'll be back later!

Kagome: Where are you going Inuyasha?

( Inuyasha Takes Off)

Miroku: He'll be back later.

( Miroku feels kagome )

Kagome: (slaps miroku) DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK MONK! DOWN BOY!!!

( Miroku Crashes into the ground )

Miroku; That's smart!

Sango: It served you right for being perverted.

Kagome: I agree with sango!

(Inuyasha sneeks up and scares them )

Inuyasha: BOO!

Kagome: AAAAHHHH!!!!

Sango: AAAAHHHH!!!!

Miroku: RRRUUUNNN!!!

Inuyasha: Calm Down! It was only me.

Kagome: I-NU-YA-SHA! SIT! SIT! SIT!

(Inuyasha crashes into the ground 3 times as hard)

Inuyasha: You earned this! KISS GIRL!

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
